Oscuridad y Luz
by 39medalla
Summary: Al final se puede encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad.


Oscuridad y Luz.

Bowser sabe mucho acerca de las estrellas.

El sabe que, en lugar de las cosas románticas, fabricadas por los enamorados, las estrellas son bolas de elementos fusionados, entre sí por el puño de la gravedad. El sabe que no son especiales, Bowser ha decidido, que no vale la pena mirar el brillo ni el glamur que se lezda.

Peach sabe muy poco acerca de las estrellas.

Ella no sabe por qué brillan en el manto del cielo nocturno. Ella no conoce la ciencia de la vida ni la vida espiritual. Ella no quiere admitir lo que siente por Bowser, y arruinar la belleza de su amistad.

Bowser sabe muy poco sobre el amor.

El no sabe que es el calor del abrazo de una madre (que suprimió en la memoria de la muerte de sus padres, dejando que la vieja herida en su corazón se propague e infecte desde a dentro de el). El no sabe que es el amor de una mujer. El no sabe la importancia de un enorme primer beso (no importa que nunca lo haya recibido). En cambio, los remplazo con el odio, los remplazo con la memoria de sus aliados, porque en lugar de verlos morir, el lo había hecho, el los había asesinado.

Peach sabe mucho sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre, sabe que es el lugar más seguro del mundo. Ella sabe que un enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo se necesitaba ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de la floración con un significado más profundo. Ella sabe la importancia y la grandeza, de un primer beso (y, como tal, no lo ha regalado).

Peach sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella no sabe las alegrías del placer (nunca ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse). Ella había aprendido que los mayores placeres se encuentran en la mente, no en el cuerpo. Pero ella no sabe que es el sonido de la risa de un bebé. Ella no sabe (ella no recuerda) los juegos que jugaba de niña, ni tampoco recuerda por qué jugaba.

Bowser sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

El ha visto la vida a través de las ventanas de su habitación. El nunca ha jugado con otros niños, como los niños deberían hacerlo. El no se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. El no se arrepiente de perder su infancia, y él no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha tomado. Tal vez, cuando él sea un poco mayor, cuando él sea un poco más sabio, el se arrepentiría, pero el futuro es algo de lo que Bowser sabe muy poco.

Bowser sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

El sabe que es la sensación de la sangre seca debajo de sus garras (a beses, la mayor parte de otros). El sabe que es el sonido de los huesos crujiendo como el destroza el cráneo de un soldado. El sabe que es el olfato, el tacto, el arte de la muerte. El sabe que se ha acercado varias veces a la muerte, miles de veces, y sin embargo el no a muerto.

Peach sabe mucho acerca de la muerte. (Aunque no lo parezca).

Ella ha visto la caída de ciudades enteras, ha visto pueblos masacrados y asesinados y animales alimentándose de ellos. Ella ha visto a los niños cargados en camiones y en los abismos del infierno.

No son tan diferentes después de todo.

Extrañamente esta noche Bowser le enseña a Peach acerca de las estrellas. Peach le habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Bowser se queda callado y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado duros y demasiados brutales para Peach.

Bowser nunca hablaba de su vida, nunca dijo nada de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Peach le dio a abrir las heridas y las cicatrices de su corazón. Es en la voz de Peach que se escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena. Es el hombro de Bowser en el que caen los recuerdos, los recuerdos de su oscuro pasado, y, finalmente, finalmente, ayuda a cerrar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que aprendieron del verdadero amor.

Peach busca en el centro de sus recuerdos, y dice adiós a su pasado. Ella le dice adiós a los recuerdos crueles de Bowser, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió el calor que emanaba del corazón de él, al entrelazar sus dedos, con él, y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Peach hablo.

Peach: ¿Sabes la importancia de un primer beso?

Peach mira directamente asía los ojos de Bowser.

Bowser: ¿Cuál es la importancia de un beso?

(Peach sonríe).

Peach: Es algo sagrado para una niña. Dicen que su primer beso es la primera vez que confía en alguien que no sea su familia, con su cuerpo, total y completamente.

Bowser: Son… sólo los labios (respondió Bowser, sinceramente confundido) ¿Y cómo es confiar en alguien con los labios más importantes?

Bowser cambia y aprieta con mayor fuerza la mano de Peach, ahuecando una mejilla en la palma de su mano libre. Peach, en un primer momento, se estremece de distancia desde el contacto, pero luego se relaja un poco.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Peach no responden al principio; Bowser siente una presión en su interior y por debajo de su corazón y teme que el pudo haber cometido un error y muy grave, Peach se mueve con movimientos cuidadosos y tímidos. Bowser se aleja y ella está sin aliento.

Permanecen en silencio.

Desde que era un niño el volvió a tener esperanza.

Y entonces mira de nuevo a Peach y ella lo besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. Bowser se incomoda un poco, pero se relaja.

Es la primera vez que Peach ha dicho adiós a su pasado, y hola al futuro.

Cuando se dejan caer hacia atrás sobre la cama del cuarto de Peach, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa. Sus manos están entrelazadas una vez más, sin aliento e inseguros y con miedo.

Es la primera vez que han besado a otro ser, y la primera vez que han confiado sin lugar a dudas, en alguien más.

Bowser puede sentir que lo miraran, Peach mirando, mirando su mente, mirando su alma. Y las palabras se repiten.

"Te amo."

Y es la primera vez que hay una paz interior entre ellos, es la primera vez que ellos ya no sienten dolor, es la primera vez que no necesitaron nada.

Los besos de Peach son deliciosamente castos, al igual que pequeños sorbos de vino, al igual que los pasos sin prisa bajo la lluvia de verano o el latido del corazón de un niño.

Es la primera vez que Bowser deja caer una barrera final, la barrera entre él y el mundo.

Es la primera vez que Peach ha sentido la mano de otra persona sobre la suya, despojándola de la ropa.

Peach: Yo debería estar avergonzada...

Es la primera vez que Peach dejo que otra persona toque su corazón.

Peach: Pero... mientras sea contigo…

Es la primera vez que Peach ha visto la bondad, la alegría, el amor dentro de Bowser.

Peach: No debería ser malo.

Es la primera vez que Bowser ha sido testigo de Peach con el pelo suelto, una cascada de luz con las ondas rubias, teñidas de un blanco sobrenatural, de la luz de la luna, las líneas suaves se encrespan alrededor de sus garras mientras pasa sus manos a través de él.

Bowser: No... Digas esas cosas.

Es la primera vez que Peach ha tocado las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Bowser. Ella traza con cariño en la memoria de cada marca, cada una, y cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen.

Bowser: Es la primera vez que alguien me ha visto...

Es la primera vez que Bowser se dejó tocar de tal manera. Los dedos de Peach calman el dolor, aunque sea temporal el alivio puede ser para siempre.

Bowser: yo…

Es la primera vez que Bowser siente la piel desnuda contra otra piel desnuda, ya que se acerca para darle otro beso.

Bowser: No te quiero perder…

Es la primera vez que Bowser se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

Peach: No te preocupes…

Es la primera vez que no necesitan palabras.

Peach: Yo no te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en una danza, tan diferente a la danza de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Se abrazan con amor y el viento convoca a un crescendo, y la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para brillar más y más para que sean más brillantes hasta que allá un millón de luces brillantes alrededor de ellos.

Es la primera vez que Peach echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el desenfreno, sin aliento.

Más que mil palabras.

Fueron Mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Bowser cierra los ojos y pide y reza por algo que no se puede describir.

Fueron mil pesadillas.

Pero fueron más que mil recuerdos.

Es la primera vez...

Que tuvieron Mil finales.

Pero también fueron Mil inicios.

Es la primera vez…

Que tuvieron mil preguntas.

Y tuvieron mil respuestas.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser ellos.

El viento golpea un acorde final y la sinfonía es más.

Ellos creen saber mucho acerca de la vida. Y también creen que no saben nada de ella.

Pero si están juntos, es más que suficiente.

FIN.


End file.
